Narissa's Debut Live
Idol: Narissa Sonoda Coord: Blue Ribbon Coord Cyalume Coord: MS Perfect N Cyalume Coord Song: Love Marginal Stage: Triple Melody Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: The blue top and skirt is pretty!Good luck on your debut! Narissa: Blue Ribbon Coord! Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa(With a smile, I say "I'll go on ahead" and get on the train)' ' Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no'(My lips quiver slightly)' Setsunaku hashiru omoi'(As painful emotion runs through me)' Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai'(If I could just tell you my feelings)' Sore ga dekirunara'(I wouldn’t sigh and do things like write)' Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu'(That single name on the glass with my finger)' Toiki de kai tari shinai Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai'(I wish I could become crystal clear)' Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de'(As I stand in front of you as your friend)' Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki'(This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden--)' Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo'(I don’t want anyone to notice it)' Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite'(Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve)' Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato'(Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you)' Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai'(I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it)' Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta'(With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window)' Nagareru keshiki kawaru koto hitosuji no namida'(As the scenery streaming by changes, tears come trickling down)' Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru'(I play it off by pretending to yawn)' Uwamuite soto o nagame'(And look up to gaze outside)' Soba ni irukara tsuraku naru'(Having you near me is painful)' Yasashi sugiru no to'(You're just too kind)' Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse o'(Knowing you've made a habit of talking to that girl)' Shitteru koto ga tsurai'(Is breaking my heart)' ''' '''Making Drama Switch On! Narissa walk down a runway, and sing in a recording microphone while several pictures are taken of them posing with each activity. A large statue raises behind them with the Narissa posing to match it. The pictures from before surround them with writing on their borders. The Yellow border says Song, ''while the blue has ''Runway, and the Pink has Dance. Let's Go PriPara! Cyalume Change! ''' Itsuka musuba reru yume o mitaku naru(Someday, I want to dream about being tied together)' Koibito-tachi wa hikiau monodato'(The way lovers are drawn to one another)' Kattena negai kurushi nozomi'(It's my selfish desire, my painful wish)' Darenimo kidzuka retakunai no'(I don’t want anyone to notice it)' Kokoro musuba reru yume ga mitakatta'(I wanted to dream about our hearts being tied together)' Koibito-tachi no shiawase-te ni suru'(Obtaining the happiness that lovers have)' Kattena negai gomen ne kitto'(My selfish desire -- I'm sorry, without a doubt)' Watashi dake no hisokana Love marginal'(This secret, marginal love will remain mine alone)' Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai'(The day we first met won’t fade away even now)' Doushite kioku no naka de kagayai teru no?'(Why does it continue to sparkle within my memories?)' Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai'(I wish I could become crystal clear)' Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de'(As I stand in front of you as your friend)' Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki'(This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden--)' Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo'(I don’t want anyone to notice it)' Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite'(Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve)' Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato'(Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you)' Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai'(I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it)' Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta'(With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window)''' Category:Rinne9274 Category:Narissa's Shows Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Category:Debut Live